The present invention relates to a drawer comprising a first wall portion and a second wall portion, and a fixing device, by way of which the first wall portion and the second wall portion can be connected together, wherein the fixing device has at least one arresting element for arresting the wall elements relative to each other, wherein the arresting element has at least one, in particular spring-elastic, tongue which can be introduced into an opening in one of the wall portions and can be fixed therein—in particular in clamping relationship.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture comprising at least one drawer of the kind to be described.
A drawer of the general kind set forth is described for example in WO 2009/111807 A1 to the present applicant, wherein two wall portions can be secured relative to each other after they have been positioned relative to each other by a gripping element of a fixing device. In the embodiment shown in FIGS. 6-8 of WO 2009/111807 there is a holding device with push-in pins which can be pushed into guide passages of a wall element. Relatively many components are necessary for that structure while in addition a considerable manual force has to be applied for tightening the gripping element depending on the respective tolerance situation.
GB 1 431 046 A and GB 1 522 598 A each describe fitments for connecting two drawer wall portions, wherein resilient hooks of the fitments can be introduced into openings in a wall portion and latched in corresponding openings there. Those hooks require on the one hand a large amount of structural space while on the other hand the wall portions have to be provided with corresponding openings.